Danny Phantom vs The Ghost Reich
by Waith Shadow
Summary: when Nazi secret from the final days of world war 2 is uncovered Team Phantom must save the world from a Evil most thought was long gone, they're going to need some help. Crossover with Band of Brothers.
1. Chapter 1

This story was written in honor of all the brave souls who fought to save the world in World War II and all the victims of the Nazi's "Final Solution" living and dead.

**DANNY PHANTOM**

**VS.**

**THE GHOST REICH**

Remote Castle Germany-January 6 1945

Night fell in the remote German county side, an ungodly dark night, the night of Phase One _Projekt Phantom Soldat_ (Project Phantom Soldier); the project had first been suggested after the fall of Paris and now with the _Unternehmen Wacht am Rhein _(Guard on the Rhein) known to history as The Battle of the Bulge a complete loss and the total failure of Operation _Bodenplatte _(base plate) to crush allied airpower and save the German troops in the Ardennes, Project Phantom Soldier had been given the full go ahead by Hitler to go from planning to implementation, the plan was simple, if that is you believed in the occult like Hitler and most of the Nazi brass did, there was zone in-between the world of the living and that of the dead were those who had not crossed over, ghosts, drew their power, the process of coming from this Ghost Zone to the world of the living drained them of some of their strength, if one could punch a hole in you could bring forth an army of ghost with power to do far more than just moving some tables, this army would be all but unstoppable, they would role through the Allied lines with in months Paris would be retaken and within a month of that London, then Moscow, and with in the next year the Nazi flag would be flying over New York City and Washington D.C., as the clock twitched towards midnight the ancient dinning hall turned lab was being prepared for Phase One, ancient runes where drawn on the floor in a intricate patterns on the floor, candles were lit and mages took there positions, as the Witching Hour of January 7 began so did the chanting a slow chant in a mix of Latin and old Norse tongs, calling on the spirits of the bravest, most loyal, and most devoted soldiers that had given their lives for the Nazi crusade of Aryan purity. Calling on these dead souls to gather in the Ghost Zone and prepare, prepare to return to the Fuehrer's war on the enemies of the Reich. As dawn approached the ritual completed and setup began for Phase Two, machines and material were being moved into place to rip a hole in reality and bring forth an army of ghostly Nazi warriors.

That army would not save the Third Reich, for the code breakers at Bletchley Park had intercepted some of the Nazi reports, and while they still weren't 100% certain of what was going on at that castle what they had said that it was a war winner, and after the Ardennes Offensive they were not taking any chances, Allied high command sent in a flight of B-17 to turn that castle into a crater. The lead plane, the _Lady Luck _cut through the clouds, followed buy a flight of 50 identical green warplanes. The mission was simple the, fly in blow the place to hell and fly out, but as always things didn't go as planed, it started in a flash, one B-17, the _Southern Dream,_ was flying in formation on the far right side when it's wing exploded as six ME-262 jet fighters, came roaring in armed with the R4M air-to-air missile, a new addition to the 262s, these dumb fire missiles pack more than enough fire power to kill a B-17, a fact which was insinuated when two more bombers were clamed in fire. The ME-262 was the first jet fighter to see combat, faster than anything the Allies had and also packed four Mark 108 30mm Cannons, but even the power of these planes would not save the ancient fortress, for before the smoke cleared one of the 262s was hit by a stream of gun fire before rolling over in a death roll as 12 P-51 Mustangs came roaring in from out of the sun, each of their nose painted blue, the sign of the 352nd fighter group, the Blue Nosed Bastards of Bodney, the veteran fighters where some of the best the Allies had to offer and had faced ME-262 before, they knew the great fire power and speed, nearly 100 miles-per-hour faster than that of the P-51 but she was less maneuverable and had a lower service ceiling, all this was going through the pilot's minds as they pounced on their enemy. The German pilots were forced to break formation and turn left and right to avoid the gunfire and smoke from their dieing comrade. The turn was just what the Mustangs' had been waiting for, rolling over and doing a split S, a high speed and sharp turn that got them on the same plain as the as the 262 and pulling lead on them as they turn, with in a minute 2 more of the German jets were consumed in flames, but this would not be a easy victory for the Bastards of Bodney, for at that moment the three remaining 262's had managed to slide in to the 6 o'clock of three of the P-51's and opened fire on their tails, taking out two, the third ether through luck or skill managed to dodge to the left, causing the 262 to over shoot, the jet had not been going full speed so the Mustang was able to draw a bead on it and open fire, destroying the jet, the last two tried to make a break towards the bombers, only to be engulfed in smoke as the 50 caliber rounds from the American planes tore though there engines. Meanwhile the B-17 flew on, maybe it was luck, maybe it was the Will of God, what ever the reason they had avoided detection until they were with in 400 miles of the target and all the Nazi's had had time to scramble had been those jets, unfortunately the deadly German 88 mm gun had been placed all over the mountain that had become the laboratory for the Phantom Soldier project. The 88 mm was one of the most versatile and deadly weapons in the war, capable of killing both tanks and aircraft it was the bane of many a Allied solider, and now 30 of these guns were opening up on the advancing Bombers turning the air into a kill zone, wings were torn of planes, engines sputtered and died, fuselages were torn apart, but still the bombers came, Roaring forward like an unstoppable wave as they flew on towards the castle, their crews steeled by the sight of there friends deaths, each one was a new reason for the mission to succeed, as they flew over the target, the belly the great planes opened up and over 1,000 ponds of high explosives came fourth from each plane like the wrath of an angry god. The ancient castle had once been a major part of the defenses in the region and it's builders had built it strong, its thick walls could stop all infantry attacks, and take a direct hit from a catapult, its heavy door could hold a battering ram for over half an hour, but it's builders had never imagined the kind of damage from the bombs the B-17's where raining down on them, towers exploded outward, walls shattered, buildings disappeared in a wall of flames, and Hitler's dream of a 1,000 year Reich disappeared with it.

Washington Dulles International Airport Virginia-Present Day

Daniel "Danny" Fenton walked into the mobile lounge, the trolley car that was used to transport people from the new terminals to the older main terminal, and in a few cases from the main terminal to there planes, he was here with his class to visit DC. He looked around and spotted his two best friends Samantha "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley and moved to take his customary place in-between them, as he sat down he smiled it was good to get away form Amity Park and all its ghost for a few days, little did he know that this trip would lead him into the middle of a war between good and evil.

Meanwhile in the ghost zone the Nazi ghost army waited, ready to take up arms in a fight everyone believed had been over for over 60 years.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: I own nothing and am just doing this for fun_.

Danny grinned as he entered The Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center, also known as Dulles Annex of the Air and Space Museum, he moved past the SR-71 Blackbird that sat in the heart of the building to the space section of the museum housed behind it, Sam followed in he's wake and smiled as she watched her best friend and secret crush act like a kid in a candy store, it was good to see him happy, his life for the last year had been filled with too much pain for her taste, but that was the fate of a super hero. Her smile grew as she watch a 12 year old girl who looked like a younger female version of Danny, only with a ball cap, a brown wig, and aviator sun glasses raced to his side and then begin to excitedly discuss with him the Space Shuttle Enterprise before them, it was good to see Danny and his clone, Danielle 'Danni Phantom' enjoying themselves as Sam knew that the two were loved each other like siblings but hardly ever got to show it, the main reason for this was that Vlad Masters, the mayor of their home town of Amity Park, half ghost thief turned stereotypical evil mastermind, and as Danny put it a "crazed up fruit loop" had made the girl a few months ago, then he used her as a weapon to attack Danny but she had rebelled and stopped his crazy perfect half ghost clone son plan, leaving to see the world after that only to turn up a few weeks ago, living on the streets and milting into goo because of a flaw in the cloning process that made her, only to be captured by Valarie Gray, their classmate and angry ghost hunter who blamed Danny for the financial troubles her family had, though after finding out she was half human she had an attack of conscience and helped Danny save the girl from Vlad and the genetic damage that was slowly killing her. After that day Sam had hidden Danni in her house, the obscene number rooms she had were more than enough room to keep her family from finding one girl with ghost powers.

The two half ghosts had forgotten all about their friends as they chatted about the rockets they found around them, they compared notes on the two Mercury capsules, one manned, the other unmanned, and their Gemini big brother. Danny told the younger girl all about the rockets whose models were lined up behind the Enterprise, the shuttle engine next to the prototype, and more. After 15 minutes of this Sam and Tucker, who had come up at a slower pace, managed to get them to move on, they next moved past planes from World War 2 Germany and Japan, Danny found the German made Arado Ar 234 Blitz reconnaissance/light bomber[1] to be amazing, the plane was the last of its kind left and had these really cool rocket boosters under the wings to help with launch, finally at the end of the line they found Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton, Danny's older sister, looking at the US made P-47 Thunderbolt [1], she smiled as they approached, though she had only met Danni a few weeks ago she was really starting to like her, the younger girl was just impossible not to like, what's more she was family, and for as wired as her family was she loved them and would always be there for them. "Hay Jazz, what are you looking at?" Danni said as she came running up to her. Jazz smile grew wider as she as motioned towards the large fighter, "This is the P-47 Thunderbolt; it's the plane our great-grandfather flew it back in World War 2." She said.

"Really?" said the younger girl, the fact that Jazz had said "our" and not "my" meaning more to her than anything.

"He really did," Danny said, "he had some great stories about this plane."

"Like what" and so they told her one of their favorite stories about an attack the Germans called _Bodenplatte _and the crazy air battle over his own air base that had ensued. Danni was entranced; this her family history, _her family,_ something she had never had before, Vlad had only treated her as family when he wanted something, but Danny and Jazz had excepted her into their family and they loved her so much she felt like she was going to burst. As they finished their story Danni noticed the big silver bomber behind the P-47 [1], she had no idea what it was, she may have physically and mentally been 12 years old but she had only been alive for a year and a half and so there were many things she did not know."What's that one?"

"That's the Enola Gay." Sam said cold hatred in her voice. "It dropped the first Atomic

Bomb on Hiroshima, thousands died."

Danny looked over at her, "Um Sam, I know that the A-bomb was a horrible thing, but the alternative was much worse. The casualty estimates for an invasion were so bad that I heard they were still given out Purple Hearts from the batch that they ordered for that operation until 2000 [2], I mean take my family for instants, my great-grandpa's squadron was going to be shipped over to the Pacific a few weeks after the surrender, he could have died in the air over Japan, Jazz and I may very well be standing here because of that bomb. Then there are all the civilian causalities to think about, Tōjō and the rest of the Senor Military had them so messed up that on Okinawa some were jumping of cliffs rather than letting us take them alive, even mothers and children. I'm not saying it was a good thing, just not a black and white bad thing, it's more complicated than that." Sam was many things but stupid was not one of them, Danny had a point, US casualty estimates put the death toll of service personnel at over a million, and then if one had to take into account the fact that the Japanese people had been so brain washed by years of propaganda to see the Allies as the ultimate evil monsters that mothers were willing to kill their children rather than subject them to the imagined horrors, Sam's own maternal instincts screamed at the very thought of harming any child she might have in the future, then the death toll would be even higher. Maybe she didn't hate the Enola Gay, maybe she just hated that it needed to be used [3]. They left the B-29 behind and began to explore the rest of the hanger.

Meanwhile at Fenton Works, the home and lab of Jack and Maddie Fenton, the parents of Danny and Jazz, were loading up the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle, or the RV if you asked anyone but Jack, there had been a call about a ghost attack about two hours away. As they left neither noticed the men watching, waiting. After about fifteen minutes they moved in. getting in was actually easier than one would think, Jack Fenton had designed the security system and had made it to stop ghost not humans, so unless it was at its highest setting there was little it could do to stop them. As they entered they headed down to the basement lab, after about fifteen minutes they found what they were looking for, Ghost Zone dimensional shift technology like the one the ghost Johnny 13 had stolen, with their loot in hand they left the house. They had plans for this technology.

As the team in the United States completed their mission in Eastern Prussia another team was going through the ruins of a castle, the very castle that had once been home to project Phantom Soldier, these men were De Schutzstaffel Wiedergeboren (The SS Reborn) a Neo-Nazi organization that was far different from the inbreed redneck skinheads that people in the US thought of when they heard the word, though it had some thuggish members, such men had uses, the leaders were Nazi of a different sort, they were heirs of ODESSA or _**O**__rganisation __**D**__er __**E**__hemaligen __**SS**__-__**A**__ngehörigen_ (Organization of Former SS Members) a shadowy organization that had been setup as the Allies began to turn Nazi Germany into a burned out wreak, ODESSA smuggled SS leaders to safety, mostly in South America, and provided them with the means to start a quest to give rise the Fourth Reich and finish the evil work of the Third Reich. Now their sons and their grandsons had joined with the children of the most fanatical of the _SS __Werwolf_ (SS Werewolf)_._ Nazi units that had battled the Allies well after the war was over to form this new SS force. Their leader was the self proclaimed _Neu __Führer_ (New Leader) Karl Guber, who despite his Hispanic accent was the very image of the Arian ideal, he was a tall man 6 feet 5 inches with had blond hair and blue eyes. What's more he was as true believer in Adolf Hitler's philosophy of hate. He stood looking over the dig site as his men searched through the rubble. Suddenly there was a commotion at the dig site and one of his men came running up to him carrying a staff, the staff was made of gold and topped with a crystal globe with two swastika etched on it, the crystal seemed to be containing green lightning, it was the _Zepter der Ewigen Reich_ (Scepter of the Eternal Reich). Though unable to control any ghost that crossed its path or even turn the Third Reich's lost army of ghosts into mindless slaves, it would allow the wielder to take military command the Project Phantom Soldier troops if the proper rights were observed, Karl smiled, soon the world would be his.

AN: General: I feel the need to inform my readers at this time that part of this story will be a crossover with Band of Brothers, though that's not all I have planned for this story so just wait and see what I have in mind. As for the lack of action, it is coming so don't worry.

1. The placement of the Arado Ar 234 Blitz, P-47 Thunderbolt, and all other planes here are accurate, so if you go from the Ar 237 to the P-47 the Enola Gay would appear to be behind it.

2. After World War 2 approximately 495,000 Purple Hearts were left, most meant for the Invasion of Japan, by 1976 roughly 370,000 had been given out so 125,00 were added, in 1985 exactly 4,576 medals were deemed to be too damaged to be given out, and finally in 1999 the supplies were so used that the government issued the order for the first large-scale production order of Purple Hearts since World War 2, so the best information I can find says they had World War 2 metals until at least 2000.

3. I had to put this in as putting Sam the over the top protester in the same room the plane that dropped the first Atomic Bomb demands something and I never understood hating the plane or the bomb when it's the fact that they are needed in the first place that's the problem.


End file.
